Sensor systems are utilized in a plurality of environments to determine the orientation of a device. The sensor systems can oftentimes include any combination of gyroscopes, accelerometers and magnetometers to provide the orientation information. It is known that an offset of a sensor can be estimated as a function of temperature. However traditionally the computation of offset estimation can require a significant amount of memory. Accordingly what is desired is a system and method that provides the offset estimation computation but uses significantly lees memory bandwidth than conventional solutions. The method and system should be simple, easily implemented and adaptable to existing environments. The present invention addresses such a need.